<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Job by RaytheFae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519590">Summer Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytheFae/pseuds/RaytheFae'>RaytheFae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Steven Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytheFae/pseuds/RaytheFae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven takes a summer break from his road trip at a little town called Gravity Falls.<br/>There he meets two kids who are in way over their heads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfics_I_am_currently_reading(Jacquelyn_Winchester), Fanfics_I_like(Jacquelyn_Winchester)1, Su gf crossover</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Road Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter One: Road Stop</h3><p>Steven Quartz Cutie Pie Demayo Diamond Universe was tired of driving.</p><p>He’d been staying in towns and cities on and off, for up to maybe a week at most at a time. He’d covered a dozen states so far in his cross country travels. He certainly wasn’t going to rush things, but he’d been on the road for so long now, he was starting to feel unsettled. </p><p>Connie had suggested he try to stay somewhere for the summer, and suggested Oregon. He’d not spent much time in any mountainous places after all, and the culture would be very different from Delmarva and Beach City.</p><p>Besides, it would make it easier for her to go visit him if he was in one place, and he liked the sound of that. </p><p>He’d stopped at a 8/12 gas station to grab snacks for the road, where he was delighted to see they actually sold Chaaaps at this location. He had no idea some brands could be practically regionally locked. Oregon was impressing him already. </p><p> </p><p>Steven spied a large slushie station with an equally large neon plastic slushie mascot. Well, he certainly wasn’t going to pass that up!</p><p>As he got his thick neon red sugary beverage (was it a beverage? A dessert? Connie would know this.), an old man in a tattered hat, overalls, with a large red tinted nose, burst into the store.</p><p>The cashier snapped up from her dozing on her chair and cried out. “MckGucket! You’re banned! Out, out, out!”</p><p>She stood up and grabbed a nearby broom, holding it up threateningly.</p><p>“Aw schucks and boondockles!!” The strange old man, this McGucket, said in a thick southern accent. “I’ve just had such a hankering for y’alls fine as a dandy sweeter than molassey slushies, won’t you let a poor old geezer have one?”</p><p>“Absolutely not, last time you tried to take the mascot off of the machine!”</p><p>“Ain’t my fault the tubin was just right for one o’ my dinosaur robots!”</p><p>“You destroyed company property and like, that affects my paycheck!” </p><p>If the bizarre old man didn’t have Steven’s attention before, the mention of dinosaur sized robots had.</p><p>“Robots? Dinosaur sized?” Steven said, stars in his eyes, quickly approaching the old man.</p><p>“Kid, no, don’t encourage him, he’s delusional.”</p><p>“Ain’t not!” McGucket argued, producing a handful of gears in his hand and a screwdriver. “ See?”</p><p>Steven stared at him. “ See…what?”</p><p>McGucket giggled. “…Robot Dinosaur droppings! Aahahah!”</p><p>He then grabbed Steven’s slushie and ran out of the door.</p><p>“ Hey!!” The cashier huffed as the strange old man ran out the door and down the side of the highway, disappearing into the woods. “ Ugh, that’s the third time this month.”</p><p>She looked at Steven. “ Sorry about that sir, go ahead and get another one, on the house.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, you sure?” Steven said. “ I don’t want to be a bother.”</p><p>She waved her hand. “ It’s fine, honestly, we make a huge profit off of those slushies, they only cost a few pennies to make. Doesn’t mean I don’t get in trouble when Gravity Falls can’t contain its weirdness and spills it in here.” She huffed. “Gravity falls?” Steven inquired as he got himself another slushie. A small one this time, though. He wasn’t about to take advantage of this cashier’s generosity.</p><p>“It’s a small town nearby. It’s…nice. Scenic. Has an old arcade place I like to go to, a decent greasy diner, and this weird tourist trap called the Mystery Shack.” She said. “I got a cousin that lives there, and it’s…okay…but…” She frowned.</p><p>“ But…?” Steven pressed, his curiosity piqued. </p><p>“ I don’t know, its stupid, its just–something about the place throws me off, you know? Has a weird vibe. Plus I get a headache if I think about it too long.” She said with a shrug.</p><p>Steven’s brow furrowed in thought as he put his purchases on the counter. “ That…doesn’t seem normal, does it?”</p><p>“If I don’t think about it, it is.” She said with a sudden tenseness, and quickly changed the subject. “ Anyways, that’ll be 10.75.”</p><p>Steven handed her a twenty and grabbed his purchases. “Thanks, keep the change!”</p><p>“Oh– wow, thanks!” The Cashier called out as Steven left.</p><p>Steven loaded back into his dondai in the small parking lot. It was a bit hot in his car, the noon sun baking the pavement. He sipped on his slushy and brought up his phone, and boogled “Gravity Falls”.</p><p>___</p><p>Steven decided to take a quick drive through Gravity Falls, at first, but the longer he spent within the small towns borders, the more he felt sure he should at least stay the night.</p><p>It wasn’t a remarkable place, he’d seen many towns like it, but something about this town made him want to stay just a little longer, and he’d learned to trust his gut by now.</p><p>He drove to the first motel, but it was covered with a giant black tarp and several people in hazmats suits were wandering around. A short dark skinned cop told him he was out of luck.</p><p>“Oh, uh, are there no other hotels in the area?”</p><p>“Well there’s Dino Dee-Lite, a little bit out of town, got a big godzilla lookin monster as a road attraction if you’re into that sort of thing…So…bye.” The cop said, and waved Steven to move on.</p><p>He sighed and again, boggle directions for this strange hotel. The first picture was a giant faded pink godzilla statue that towered over the hotel building proper.</p><p>Steven threw his phone into the back seat and groaned, so much for that. Maybe he should just move on after seeing a few things the cashier had mentioned.</p><p>He drove to the edges of the town nearer to the forest to think for a bit. Driving around made it easier for him to get his thoughts in order.</p><p>What was it the cashier had said was around here? A diner, an arcade, an earthquake–<br/>Earthquake?!</p><p>The world around Steven was shaking, and he saw a huge shadow cross over the car–just before a huge log landed just in front of the Dondai. Steven slammed on the brakes, but not in time.<br/>There was a crunching sound, and then black.</p><p>___</p><p>He heard a ringing noise, and muffled sounds–voices?<br/>“Is he dead?!”</p><p>“He’s not dead Mabel–look, he’s waking up-hey!”</p><p>Steven blinked. His car door was open. The front half of his car was nearly totalled.<br/>In front of him were two kids, who couldn’t be older than twelve. One wearing what Steven considered to be one of the most fabulous sweaters he’d ever seen, the other in a vest carrying a large book. Both looked rather disheveled, a few scrapes and bruises, leaves and branches in their hair.</p><p>“Are–are you guys okay?” Steven coughed, sitting up and putting a hand to his head.</p><p>“Uh-yeah?” The boy answered.</p><p>“We ought to be asking YOU that, silly, your car looks like a metal accordion!” the girll exclaimed. “We took the golf cart back to check on you as soon as Dipper and I dealt with the gnomes–”</p><p>“Mabel!”</p><p>“Oh-uh–nevermind that, uh–”</p><p>“Gn..gnomes…?” Steven said, fog from his probable concussion starting to lift from his mind.</p><p>Before either twin could answer, Steven heard rustling in the back seat. Dipper opened the backseat door and three tiny men in beards and pointed hats stopped mid thievery of Steven’s clothing from his suitcases.</p><p>“Out! Out of there, get!” Dipper threatened. The little men hissed and ran out of the car, taking a few socks with them.</p><p>Steven stared at the gnomes, and then the kids, then his car, and back to the kids.<br/>Was…this how normal humans felt when they found out about gem stuff? Because whatever was going on here, this wasn’t normal. Right? He was pretty sure his dad would have told him if gnomes were real. <br/>Steven stood and left the car, blinked a few times, then looked at the Dondai. He searched the back seat and grabbed his phone.<br/>He cringed as he picked it up and pieces of glass fell off of it. Even his cute stickers were ruined. He wasn’t sure if the damage was the accident or the gnomes, but either way he’d have to find a telephone to call for a tow truck. He grabbed his suitcase from the back, closing it up, and looked back at the kids.</p><p>“So..uh, I’m Steven Universe.” he said awkwardly, turning back to the kids. He held up his phone. “ And…you said two had a golf cart? Could we take that somewhere where I could…make some calls?”</p><p>“You’re not going to ask about the Gnomes? You seem awfully calm considering you just saw proof of cryptids, and you just crashed your car!” Dipper said, gripping the journal tightly. “ I dont think anyone else knows but me and Mabel…”</p><p>“I’ve gotten by pretty well without asking too many questions.” Steven stated. He saw Dipper’s expression shift into deeper worry. Why was keeping this a secret so important? He supposed he’d better go along with it for now.</p><p>“Uh, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I don’t think they’d believe me anyways.”</p><p>Dipper nodded and Mabel spoke up.</p><p>“But since you know about them now do you wanna hear about how we defeated them!?” Mabel spoke up excitedly, grinning ear to ear. Steven noticed a cut on her cheek and kept up a fake smile.<br/>These two were running around going on adventures where they could get hurt by mysterious and apparently aggressive beings, and they were keeping it a secret. Steven couldn’t disapprove more. Who knew what else could be out there besides these malicious seeming gnomes. They should be at home playing video games, watching television, eating unhealthy snacks!</p><p>“Sure, of course, that sounds like quite an adventure, huh?” Steven said, heading towards the golf cart with the two kids. “Oh, sorry, what are your names?”</p><p>“I’m Mabel!” The girl announced loudly as she skipped towards the golf cart. She pointed towards the boy. “ And this is my twin brother, Dipper!”</p><p>“Nice to meet you two.” Steven said with a grin.</p><p>Steven took the front driver’s seat before Dipper could protest, and he decided not to argue about it and took the back instead, while Mabel sat beside Steven. It took a few tries to get the slightly busted golf cart going again, and Mabel began spinning her tale.</p><p>“So it all started when Mom and Dad sent us here to get some fresh air, and to visit our Great Uncle Stan, or, Grunkle Stan, as we call him…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven has a nap and unpacks. Mable and Dipper talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god, I can't even thank you guys enough for all your support!<br/>And the video game reference was in fact to Fallout New Vegas; the motel you can stay at in that game is called Dino Dee Lite and has a giant t rex gift shop, I changed it to a godzilla for the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3></h3>
<p>“All right, uh, thanks again, bye.” Steven hung up the wall phone in the shack and sighed, resting his head on the wall for a moment. The local auto shop would pick up his car and give him a consultation, but it would take a while. </p>
<p>“Hey, you done, kid? Any longer and it's gonna be another twenty bucks!” Stan Pines called over towards him from the cash register, as he counted out the day's money.</p>
<p>“Grappling hook!” Mabel cried out again, just out of his sight. </p>
<p>Stan cringed at another thud and breaking of something hopefully not expensive. He just had to go and let the kids get to him huh, and let them get whatever they wanted.</p>
<p>“Oops--sorry Grunkle Stan!”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and looked over at the kids. Dipper had donned his new pine tree hat, and Mabel was reeling back the grappling hook from a small hole in the wall. </p>
<p>“I’ll just have Soos fix it, but careful with that thing, huh? I ain’t made of plaster!” He said. </p>
<p>Steven watched, hand still on the hung up telephone on the wall. A grappling hook, really? Wasn’t that kind of dangerous? He wasn’t their guardian, though, so Mr. Pines probably knew it was fine. He shook his head and walked over towards the register.</p>
<p>“Thanks again, Mr. Pines. Uh. You wouldn’t happen to know somewhere I could stay, do you?” Steven said. “ While I wait on the Dondai to be fixed…” </p>
<p>“A Dondai huh? Classic, not too flashy.” Stan mused, then looked at Steven with a flat expression. Darn teenagers, irresponsible with their cars. The kid was lucky Dipper and Mabel had been nearby.  “ Well don’t just stand around, kid, no loitering. You gonna buy anything? I can’t just chat without making cash!” He exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Oh, uh.” Steven panicked, and grabbed a bobble head off of the counter, and put it down in between them. “ Sorry, uh, I guess that’s the store policy?” </p>
<p>“Sorry for what? Geeze, you’re a jumpy kid.” Stan said with an eye roll. “ Anyways that's five bucks.”</p>
<p>Steven fished out a huge wad of cash from his pocket. Stan’s eyes bulged as Steven flicked through it and took out a fifty dollar bill. </p>
<p>“Uh, it's fine if you don’t have change, I have a lot more.” Steven said sheepishly. As if he was apologizing for having money at all. </p>
<p>Stan grinned and took the bill, stuffing it in his pocket. “ Ooh, don’t you worry about that, valued customer! Say, what brings you to Gravity falls anyways?”</p>
<p>“Oh, actually. I wanted to stay here for the summer. I’m on a cross country road trip, and I want to experience as much as possible, and this town is pretty different from where I’m from! I was thinking about getting a job while I’m here too, since, uh, I’ve never had one before…” Steven said, blushing slightly at the end. Was he oversharing again? Was he talking too much? He hoped not. </p>
<p>“You want to work? With that kind of cash flow?” Stan said, stunned. </p>
<p>“Well I’ve never had a real job, I thought it’d be a good experience.” Steven said a bit defensively. </p>
<p>“No, no, that's good, kid. Here I was thinking you might be some darn hippie. You’re an upstanding citizen, aren’t ya!” He said, giving Steven’s shoulder a punch. “You know, if you need a place to stay, and a job, I think I know the place…” </p>
<p>Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances. Mabel was grinning ear to ear. Dipper returned a fake smile to her, and frowned when she turned away. He was kind of hoping this guy who knew he and his sisters secrets wouldn’t be around to potentially expose them for long. </p>
<p>“Oh, uh…” Steven started. Was Mr. Pines implying...he should work here? </p>
<p>“Here!! “ Stan hopped over the cash register and then immediately bent over in pain, one hand on his back. “ Sh- Shoot, oh, woops, don’t do that at my age, kid. My back…” </p>
<p>“Are you okay!?” Steven said, looking immediately concerned. </p>
<p>Stan straightened up his back with a loud pop and snap and grimaced.” Fine, good as new now--what do you say about working here, at the mystery shack? Part time, of course, I can’t take on another full timer-- and I just happened to have added an extra room to the house last summer that….doesn’t fulfill its uh, first purpose anymore,  and I’m sure we can clean it up enough for human use!”</p>
<p>“You mean the room full of those empty crates?” Mabel said.” The one that smells like wet dogs?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, that one. Once I get it cleaned up--you won’t mind paying the expenditures on that, right, of course not, you’re a good kid--I’ll throw in a futon and an old dresser for your use, free of charge!” Stan said, leaning forward on his cane towards Steven with a grin. “What do you think there, deep pockets?”</p>
<p>Steven blinked a bit. Well, he did need a place to stay, and Mr. Pines seemed pretty friendly…<br/>
Plus, he wanted to keep an eye on these kids. See if he could figure out what was going on in this town, put a stop to any danger. He was still a crystal gem, after all, even if he was on his soul searching road trip. </p>
<p>“Uh--s-sure! That sounds great, Mr. Pines. I’ll even help clean up if you want, I don’t want to be too much of a bother, I’m sure you’re busy…”</p>
<p>Stan waved a hand and flipped his cane around. “ Oh no, think nothing of it-- SOOS!” He yelled, walking past Steven. “ Get out the steam vac!!”  he turned to the kids. “Hey, you two, keep our very rich guest entertained.” Then headed upstairs to command Soos. </p>
<p>Steven stood there, staring at the two kids.Mabel got up on a stool and started spinning around.<br/>
Dipper spoke first. </p>
<p>“So...uh, Steven…” Dipper said.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah-- Dipper, right?” Steven responded, leaning back on the counter a little. “ Are you doing okay? No broken bones or anything?”</p>
<p>“I mean--I’m pretty sure I’d know if I’d broken a bone.” Dipper said, folding his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised.” Steven said, then shook his head. “Anyways, yeah, did you have a question?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, where are you from, anyways?” Dipper asked. </p>
<p>“Oh, Beach City, in Delmarva--” Steven started, then-</p>
<p>“Wait, Beach City?” Dipper gasped. </p>
<p>“Uh--yeah?”</p>
<p>“As in Keep Beach City Weird, Beach City?!”</p>
<p>Steven’s eyes widened and one of them twitched just slightly, and his grin widened fakely. “Oh, hah, uh, you know Ronaldo’s blog?”</p>
<p>“Do I!?” Dipper said, walking up closer to Steven, excited. “ He’s one of the best ARG creators ever! Do you know him? How does he do those special effects, like that video with the watermelon--what was that, an animatronic, a really detailed suit…?”</p>
<p>Steven’s brow furrowed. “ An...ARG? What is that? Arranged...Radical...Guinea Pigs...Arial...Racing…” He started guessing out loud. Dipper huffed and waved his arms a bit. </p>
<p>“No, No, Alternate Reality Game, it's like an interactive story, where you pretend it's real and even the creator pretends it's real! You must have seen him setting up his props and recording the actors and actresses--I gotta get the scoop. I know it died down a lot and I got into it after most of the interesting stuff had already happened, but there's gotta be plans for more, right?”</p>
<p>“Dipper, I don’t think he knows what this...nerdy story thing is that you’re talking about.” Mabel said.</p>
<p>“It's not-- it's.” Steven cleared his throat. “ I mean...I know Ronaldo, but I wasn’t involved with him and his projects very much…” He looked away a little, eyes a bit wider now, face flat. Ronaldo was a lot calmer these days, but had he ever got a proper apology for being knocked out, kidnapped and tied to a chair by him? </p>
<p>“uh...Steven? You okay there? Earth to Steven, we need you down here buddy!” Mabel said. She was waving her hand in front of his face. Steven blinked and blushed a bit. </p>
<p>“Woah, hey- sorry about that, I guess I’m still kind of woozy…” He wasn’t. He knew he was healed from whatever injury the car crash had inflicted by now. </p>
<p>“Oh, wow, maybe you should rest? Or go to a hospital, you might have a concussion.” Dipper said. “ I can have Grunkle Stan call…”</p>
<p>“No, no, it's fine.” Steven said, holding up one hand. “I just need to rest is all.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the couch is back here--” Mabel said, grabbing Stevens hand and pulling out of the shop and into the house proper. “It's the comfiest nap spot, trust me, I know all the best places to nap! And here’s a Mabel Tip; don’t sleep on the bottom of the stairs!” She giggled.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh- I won’t.” Steven agreed. He couldn’t help but laugh slightly as he let this kid pull him back in the house and into the living room. She was so excitable, it was cute. </p>
<p>Dipper followed behind with a sigh. He was apprehensive about having a stranger know their secret. He’d have to keep an eye on him, and he wished Mabel was taking this more seriously. Thinking about it, he was just glad she recently broke up with “Norman” that she didn’t seem to immediately get a crush on this guy. </p>
<p>When he finally caught up Steven was already out like a light on the couch. </p>
<p>“Yeesh, I really hope he’s right about not having a concussion…” Dipper said, and looked at Mabel. “ Hey can we talk? Now? Our room.”</p>
<p>“One sec” Mabel whispered. She threw afghan over the sleeping teen, and then ran upstairs loudly. Steven didn’t even stir. </p>
<p>Once in their attic room, Dipper shut the door and turned to Mabel. </p>
<p>“Okay, so, long day today huh?” Dipper said.</p>
<p>“Yeah! We blew away those gnomes, had an awkward hug, rescued a total hunk from a car wreck, we are on fire, bro!” Mabel said excitedly, clapping her hands together. </p>
<p>“Well, that-uh-hunk--” Dipper made a face and huffed. “ Steven, I mean--he knows about the journal, now..” </p>
<p>“Well yeah. I mean, it's fun to have it secret, but what's the big deal if one other person knows?” Mabel questioned. “Especially a handsome one like that! Hubba hubba! Do you think he’s single? I don’t want to break my heart again, not after...last time…” She said, looking off dramatically. </p>
<p>“Mabel, you literally broke up with “norman”” he said with air quotes “ today. And he was a bunch of gnomes who kidnapped you.”</p>
<p>“I’m just a girl who needs her freedom.” She said, whipping her hair back. </p>
<p>“C’mon Mabel, can you take this seriously--I just really don't want him telling Grunkle Stan What if he decides to take the journal away, and we don’t get to discover all the secrets inside--no fun adventures, no-”</p>
<p>“Then let's ask him about it when he’s done with his concussion nap, though I’m pretty sure he already said he wouldn’t, and no one that good looking would go back on a promise!” She said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“I worry about you sometimes, Mabel.” Dipper sighed. “ But you have a point that he did already say he wouldn’t, unprompted…” he chuckled. “ I guess someone who’s lived in Beach City would have to know about keeping secrets, the film Master Ronaldo wouldn’t want secrets of his next series to be spoiled huh?” </p>
<p>“Augh, spare me.” Mabel sighed. She flopped up onto her bed. “Anyways, yeah, I haven’t known Steven long, but I totally trust him, you know. He seems like he’s cool, and not just because he’s handsome. He’s just,  really, really nice.” </p>
<p>“Too nice if you ask me.” Dipper said, sitting up on his own bed with the journal. “ Did you see how Grunkle Stan kept getting money out of him so easily? He could do with some paranoia.” </p>
<p>“Pft, you would say that.” Mabel laughed. </p>
<p>~<br/>
Steven was having a nightmare. </p>
<p>He was used to this, though not used to the strange lucidity he felt now. The usual cacophony of reliving his worst moments seemed gray around him.<br/>
Then he stepped backwards, into his own mental world, and blinked a few times. </p>
<p>“Oh, right. I guess I’m doing this while I’m asleep right now. It’d be nice if I could actually control this.” He sighed to himself. He reached forward and shut the door to his previous dreams, and began walking around the void of the mental world.  </p>
<p>No one else was asleep this time of day, so he didn’t have to worry about accidentally jumping into someone else's dreams, or worse, waking up in their body. He could get vague impressions though, of people's minds and thoughts. It was sort of comforting, to be alone but not far from people. He could sense Stan and who he presumed to be Soos, in the adjacent “dog” room. Mable and Dipper, they were upstairs, everyone was in a state of some activity, but not distress.</p>
<p>What else could he sense….</p>
<p>He stopped in his tracks, terror gripping him.<br/>
Something was off. Something--someone--else, was coming towards him, but how? </p>
<p>“Well, well, well, you even left the keys in the door, thanks, I'll take a quick peek--!” </p>
<p>A voice, someone else wasn’t coming, it was here--in his mind!!</p>
<p>Steven whipped around, eyes wide, and then felt a horrible pain in his head--and turned pink instantly--he’d never turned pink inside his own head--and let out a terrible scream. </p>
<p>
  <b>"NO!"</b>
</p>
<p>His pink aura filled the mental world around him and that “something” left his psychic “body”.</p>
<p>The last thing he saw in the mental world( or dream, or nightmare, he wasn’t sure now )was something...triangular...an eye...looking surprised…and then, delighted. </p>
<p>“Finally, something actually interesting is going o-!” </p>
<p>The voice was cut off as Steven woke up with a gasp, holding his head in one hand.<br/>
He quickly looked at his arms, checking for any signs of pink glow. Nothing, and the area around him was unharmed. He sighed in relief, but noticed his hands were trembling. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and took a few moments to center himself. Deep breaths in and out.<br/>
It was just a dream. He was here, now, present, and everything was okay. He was okay. </p>
<p>He’d never begun dreaming again after already roaming the mental world, he must have really needed that nap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, kid, Soos is done fixing up your room!” Stan called. </p>
<p>Steven shot up and ran over to the new room, past a large pile of old dog crates in the hallway.<br/>
The room jutted out a ways in the layout of the rest of the shack, but it was a decent sized room in between the parlor and the storage room and soundly built. </p>
<p>Soos, a large friendly looking man with buck teeth wearing a question mark emblemed shirt, was still in the room with Stan, pushing a large dusty dresser around. Steven immediately felt awful, he’d slept through all this cleaning up? He should have helped, he shouldn’t have been so lazy as too…</p>
<p>Steven paused, and took a deep breath, and let it out, and smiled. He’d caught it this time, a spiraling thought, and allowed it to pass through without obsessing. </p>
<p>“A little to the left--no, my left, Soos...perfect.” Stan said.</p>
<p>Soos huffed and wiped his forehead, then spotted Steven and grinned. “Oh hey there, you’re Steven, right? Nice to meet ya, dude.” He put out a sweaty hand for Steven to shake. </p>
<p>Steven grinned and shook with both hands enthusiastically. “Hi! Yeah, I’m Steven, Steven Universe, and you’re….Soos, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s me, Mystery Shack Handyman.” Soos said, and let go of Steven. “Man that’s a good grip ya go there, dude.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Steven said, tensing up.</p>
<p>Soos tilted his head slightly and spoke, holding his uninjured hand.“No, no--I’m fine, its good to have a good, strong handshake.”</p>
<p>“Oh, haha, right, right…” Steven said. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah-- Soos, take your legally mandated break,” Stan said. “ Then go take care of the other hole in the wall in the gift shop, huh? I gotta work some stuff out with my new employee here.” </p>
<p>“You got it, Mr. Pines.” Soos said with a little salute. He grabbed the steam-vac and wheeled it out with him. </p>
<p>Stan watched him then looked back at Steven. </p>
<p>“Okay, kid, first off--I’ll need the number of your legal guardian or parents or whatever.” Stan said, taking out a pen and paper and handing it to Steven. “ Gotta make sure you’re not a runaway and that it's all on the books, don’t need a reason to get feds in here, ya feel me?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes, Mr. Pines.” Steven started writing down his Dad’s number. He was glad he’d had to do this a few times now when seeing doctors and his therapist, and actually knew what it meant. Oh, wait…</p>
<p>“Oh,uh, I should let you know this.” Steven started, handing the paper over. “ Uh, I don’t have a social security number or anything like that…? Is that going to be an issue?”</p>
<p>Stan smiled at this revelation as he tucked away the paper and pen. This would make dodging taxes far easier. </p>
<p>“ Not at all, in fact it saves me a lot of work. Good for you for living off of the grid, don’t let ‘em label you.” Stan responded, then gestured around the room. “ Okay, here’s your home sweet home for the summer.”</p>
<p>Steven took a better look at the place. It did still smell like dogs, but he didn’t mind, it wasn’t too different from the smells Lion left all over the place anyways. It was about half the size of his old room, with a single sized futon, a mirror, and a large dresser as the only furniture, and two large windows on either side that let in a lot of light. </p>
<p>“It's perfect, thank you so much, I can just tell this is going to be a really good experience for me!.” Steven said, looking at Stan with big starry eyes. </p>
<p>Stan blinked a bit and cleared his throat. “Uh, well, good, good. So, yeah. Rent is…” </p>
<p>He looked at the kids face and huffed. Even if he was rich, maybe he didn’t need to gouge him too much--after all, it was just too easy. </p>
<p>“You’re rent’s a hundred bucks every two weeks, and yeah it includes your food.” He said, in almost a grumble, then added, pointing a finger at Steven. “But that's only because you’re paying off a good bit with your paycheck, so don’t expect to be bringing in the big bucks, and don’t let me catch you slacking off from work, especially when you get that Dondai of yours back up and running..” </p>
<p>“You won’t! Or, uh, I mean, I won’t--slack.” Steven said with a nervous grin. </p>
<p>Stan put his hands on his hips and nodded. “Yeah, well, good.” </p>
<p>He turned and went to walk out, closing the door behind him, and stopped. </p>
<p>“And, uh, hey, one more thing. The kids, they came back today kind of---you know, dirty looking, kind of worn out, and they went a long ways out to get you. Now I don’t want to keep em from having some fun summer adventures, but you know--if you see em doing anything stupid or getting into something they shouldn’t, you let me know, okay?” Stan said.</p>
<p>Steven stood up very straight.<br/>
“I won’t let them get hurt, I promise.” </p>
<p>Stan sighed. He appreciated the thought, but the kid didn't need to be so darn dramatic. </p>
<p>“Good, well, dinner’s at seven, don’t be late or I’ll eat your share.” Stan said. He left the room and shut the door firmly behind him. </p>
<p>Steven watched the door for a few seconds, thinking about his promise to Stan. It was a promise he aimed to keep. Even if it might be difficult, given the apparently supernatural nature of this town. </p>
<p>He picked up his suitcase and started unpacking, first taking out a picture of his mom and dad, then the gems, and then, one of him and Connie, putting them up on the dresser. </p>
<p>“I won’t let them get hurt, and I will have a good time here.” Steven said to the pictures, his own reflection in them staring back at him. </p>
<p>He then went back to the slow task of unpacking, wondering what this summer would bring, and hoping only for the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna make it clear that the dog room is new and part of what makes this a gravity falls au lol. The dog room used to be for pug smuggling but it didn't pan out, so now Steven gets to live there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Legend of the Gobblewonker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins, Steven, and Soos go on a monster hunt, and bite off a bite more than they can chew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My process is to write ahead one chapter. So when I finish chapter five, I'll post chapter four, ect. Gives me a buffer in case of issues and gives me time to think. Next chapter will wrap this episode up, and will be a bit shorter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter Three: The Legend of the Gobblewonker</h3><p>Steven yawned as he walked out into the kitchen, not too far from his bedroom. He grabbed a box of his bran cereal and poured himself a bowl. He found the spoons after only opening one or two wrong drawers, so he took it as a sign that after his first week, he was finally getting used to his new summer home. </p><p>He put on his slippers and sat outside to eat so he could watch the sunrise, and maybe make sure nothing was near the shack that came from those unknown woods.<br/>
It’d be a while till Stan and the kids were up. He munched down on another spoonful and heard and felt a crunch. </p><p>His sleepiness left him quickly as he pulled out a small, plastic, and glittery dinosaur from his mouth, now indented with teeth marks.</p><p>“ Mabel.” He sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. She’d gone on and on yesterday about how sad his groceries were, how cereal should be fun and sugary and have prizes. She must have put it in his cereal box as a surprise, he’d have to thank her later, and maybe let her know the dangers of choking hazard sized objects combined with food. </p><p>He considered the last week as he continued watching the forest for signs of weirdness. He’d worked a few hours at the store, met another teen his age, Wendy, another coworker. She was nice, tough too, and he quickly figured out that Dipper had a crush on her.</p><p>Nothing strange had happened since the incident with the gnomes, and he hoped it stayed that way. Dipper was obsessed with exposing the truth of the Falls to everyone, but was very secretive about his journal he seemed to always have on him. Steven hadn’t asked any questions about it to avoid drawing suspicion. </p><p>Dipper sure had been questioning him, though. He’d forgotten he’d actually shown up in Ronaldo’s blogs a few times.</p><p>Steven didn’t technically lie, he just agreed with whatever Dipper’s ramblings assumed. He felt a bit bad, but he didn’t want to have to be more than another human if he could help it, at least for a few months.</p><p>So as long as no monsters or strange things showed up and put them in danger, everything would be fine.</p><p>Stevens' phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket, and grinned. A text from Soos! </p><p>“Hey Dude, I am going fishing at the lake today. Want to come? I’ll pick u up. U buy breakfast, I’ll bring the fish food.” </p><p>“Of course. :) That sounds fun, thanks so much!”<br/>
Steven quickly texted back, adding a few fish emojis. </p><p>He’d gotten to hang out with Soos outside of work once or twice already, and he always looked forward to it, and Soos was just fun to be around. </p><p>“Cool Beans. B there in 15.” </p><p>He stood, dank the rest of the milk out of his cereal bowl, then stared at the forest one more time, before heading inside to pack up for a day of relaxing fun. </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, I haven’t been fishing in...years.” Steven said. He was sitting on a little stool on the S.S Cool Dude, fishing pole cast, watching the lure slowly bob up and down in the water. “Thanks so much for inviting me, Soos.”</p><p>“Of course, Stevo.” Soos said, still working on the extra large breakfast burrito Steven had bought him. “ Fishing is a good time, but it's even better with friends.” </p><p>Something caught Soos’s eye near the shore, “Oh, hey, speaking of friends, look, it's the Pines, up at the dock.” He gobbled down the rest of the burrito and wiped his face with the wrapper. “Wanna go say hi, dude?” </p><p>Steven reeled in his line and nodded</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p> Like Soos said, fishing was better with friends, so the more the merrier. </p><p>Steven’s tune changed as they approached the dock and he heard Dipper and Mabel chanting to their unamused Uncle. </p><p>“Monster hunt! Monster hunt! Monster hunt!” </p><p>He didn't like the sound of that. He’d had his fill of monsters, and monsters and kids should never, ever mix. </p><p>Soos drove his boat up to the dock and stepped out. “What’s this about a monster hunt?” </p><p>Mabel grinned. “Soos--and Steven too!” She said, delighted. </p><p>“Hey there, Mabel.” Steven waved. </p><p>“Sup, Hambone.” Soos and Mabel fistbumped, then he looked at Dipper. “ Yo, you should use<br/>
my boat for the monster hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs, normal boat stuff--” he paused. “Oh, yeah, Steven, you don’t mind right? I mean, fishing is great, but this sounds like a blast.” </p><p>“Uh…” Steven looked over at the twins, who were giving him huge puppy dog eyes. “Well, it's your boat, Soos, it's up to you, I’m good for whatever, you know me!” He said with a big thumbs up.</p><p>“Yay! Monster hunt with Steven!” Mabel said excitedly, blushing a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“All right, All right, let’s think this through” Stan spoke up. “Ya kids could waste your time on some epic monster finding adventure, oooor. “ He held up some hooks and worms. “ You could spend your time learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!” </p><p>Steven saw the twins look between Soos’s boat and Stan’s rinky dink boat, and before he could say anything they hopped aboard the S.S Cool Dude, and took off. </p><p>“We made the right choice!!” Mabel shouted as the boat drove off. </p><p>“Sorry, Mr. Pines! I’ll bring them back as soon as they’re done!!” Steven shouted back, looking worried. </p><p>“Aw, c’mon Steven, don’t say that. It was going to be so boring!” Mabel sighed. “ He’ll be fine!” </p><p>Steven frowned, then sighed. He could wax eloquently all he wanted about the value of what he mystifyingly saw people call the mundane or the value of spending time with your family, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. These kids were stubborn, and Soos was wrapped up in the excitement.</p><p>Besides, if this was a real monster, there was always the chance it could be gem related. </p><p>“Okay, then.” Steven took a deep breath and put on his best smile. “ So, what's all this about a monster hunt?” </p><p>“It's in this ad!” Dipper said excitedly, holding it up to show Steven. “ If you get a photo of a real monster, you win a thousand dollars! Me and Mabel are going to split the prize money!”</p><p>“Huh, that does sound like fun, but what makes you think there’s a monster here?”</p><p>“Old Man Mcgucket was dancing a jig about it at the dock.” Mabel said. She did an imitation of McGucket’s wacky dance and speech. “ Darn tootin there be a big old monster in the lake, I seen it!”</p><p>Dipper and Soos laughed at the impression, and Steven continued looking at the ad.<br/>
McGucket didn’t seem particularly stable minded. Maybe this would be a wild goose chase after all. </p><p>“ The monster’s at scuttlebutt island, we’re going to get a picture, and win that prize money!” Dipper exclaimed! </p><p>“And I’ll get my giant hamster ball!” Mabel squealed. </p><p>“What?” Steven looked at Mabel. “ That's what you want with your share?” </p><p>“Yes!” She said, starry eyed. “It’d be amazing, to be in a giant hamster ball, rolling around, free as a--as a giant hamster!” She jumped in the air. </p><p>Steven found himself smiling as he watched her talk about this childish idea. It made his chest ache a little with nostalgia. Maybe they’d be able to get a picture of something worthwhile so she could get her wish. </p><p>“I think that sounds great, let's go then!” Steven said, stepping forward. “Dipper, Mabel, you two can be the co-captains! Soos, we can be associate co-co captains!” </p><p>“Loving it, dude.” Soos said. </p><p>“It's perfect!” Mabel and Dipper replied together. </p><p>“Right--let's go then!” Steven felt the group excitement getting to him, and pointed towards the island. “ To Scuttlebutt island!” </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>“Do you dudes have sunscreen?” Soos interrupted.</p><p>“We’re...gonna go get sunscreen!” Dipper said.<br/>
~~~</p><p>“Okay everyone, if we’re gonna win this contest, we’ve gotta do it right. Okay, think. What's the number one problem with monster hunts?” </p><p>“You die in the first five minutes because you’re a side character? “Soos said, terrifying himself. “Dude, am I a side character, do you think about stuff like that?”</p><p>“Drama ruining the group dynamics?” Steven guessed. That was always what caused problems when he went on his missions with the gems.</p><p>“No, no, no.” Dipper said, waving his arms.“ Camera trouble! Okay, so, bigfoot shows up. Soos, be bigfoot!” </p><p>Soos struck a perfect bigfoot pose. Steven was a bit impressed. </p><p>“Oh look, it's bigfoot!” Dipper said in a mocking voice. He mimed patting down his life vest. “ Uh oh, no camera--” he took one out, “Oh, there it is!” he held it up to his face. “ Uh oh, cracked lense--” He stopped and continued in his normal voice. “You see what I’m doing here, you get it?”</p><p>Soos, Steven, and Mabel nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a really smart idea, Dipper!” Steven praised. </p><p>“Yeah, dude’s got a point.” Soos agreed. </p><p>“ That’s why I bought twenty one disposable cameras-!” Dipper said. “Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one under my hat!” He showed the location of each camera. </p><p>Soos lifted up the camera to take a picture of himself. The flash scared him and he flung the camera backwards--but Steven ran and snatched it out of the air. </p><p>“Oh, good job, Steven--” Dipper started, till he heard a crunch sound. </p><p>Steven opened his fist and blushed. Woops. </p><p>“Did you just crush it with your bare hands?” Dipper balked. </p><p>“Its...really cheap plastic.” Steven said. He felt sweat form on the back of his neck. </p><p>“Ah, bird!!” Mabel panicked and threw one of her cameras overboard. </p><p>“Its-- fine, this is why we have extras! We have nineteen, just, please, be careful guys! Do not lose your cameras!” Dipper said, looking exasperated. </p><p>“Wait, lose the cameras?” Soos questioned. </p><p>Dipper turned around towards him.</p><p> “DON’T!” He exclaimed </p><p>“Dude, I already threw two away.” Soos admitted with a shrug. </p><p>“ Okay, seventeen- we have seventeen-!” He slammed his fist on the cooler and heard a nasty crunching sound. “-Sixteen cameras.”</p><p>“Okay so...what’s the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?” Mabel teased, holding a camera over the side of the boat. </p><p>“No, no.” Dipper sighed. “Okay. As Co Captain, I suggest that Co Captain Mabel be lookout, Associate Co Captain Soos work the steering wheel, and Associate Co Captain Steven, uh, help Mabel be lookout?”</p><p>“Yes!” Mabel cheered and ran over and held onto Steven’s arm. “I get Steven Time!” </p><p>Steven laughed a little, then looked at Dipper, smiling. This was….going okay, so far.</p><p> “Okay, anything else?” he asked. </p><p>“Well, we should try to lure out the monster with this.” Dipper said. He gestured to a barrel of fish food. </p><p>“Permission to taste some?” Soos asked. </p><p>“Permission granted.” Mabel said. </p><p>“Permission co-granted.” Dipper nodded. </p><p>“Permission associate co-granted.” Steven added. </p><p>“Permission associate co-granted co granted...granted…” Soos said, then picked up a piece and licked it. He immediately gagged and wiped his tongue, shuddering. “ oh man, I don’t know what I expected that to taste like!” </p><p>The other three couldn’t help but laugh, and Soos soon joined them. </p><p>“Oh, Soos!” Dipper exclaimed. </p><p>Steven was laughing too, but stopped slowly when he saw Stans boat out of the corner of his eye. He waved. Stan harrumphed and drove his boat off again, mumbling something Steven couldn’t hear. </p><p>~~~</p><p>They soon arrived to Scuttlebutt Island. Steven was at the front with Mabel, telling her a funny story. </p><p>“-and then Dad said “It's a good thing I’m not retired!” Steven delivered the punchline with a big grin. </p><p>“Bwahahaha!” Mabel guffawed, nearly falling over the side of the boat with laughter. Steven grabbed her by the life jacket and lifted her up. She wiped a tear from her eye. “Steven you tell the best stories, c’mon, tell another one!”</p><p>“Well, there was that one time that Onion-” Steven started.</p><p>“Ahem.” Dipper cleared his throat, walking up to the front of the boat. “Aren’t you two supposed to be on lookout?” </p><p>“Lookout!” Mabel called out, throwing a volleyball at Dipper. She giggled as it bounced off his arm and he flinched slightly. “No, but, seriously, we’re on it!”</p><p>“Lookout!” Steven exclaimed, seeing the shore rush up on them through the thick fog. </p><p>“Exactly-!” Mabel replied. She was quickly interrupted by a thudding noise, and everyone was thrown forward a little. Steven grabbed Dipper and Mabel tucked under his arms and braced himself as it happened, eyes wide. </p><p>“Hey--look, we’re here!” Mabel exclaimed. “--uh...Steven?”</p><p>Steven was still holding onto them. He blinked a bit and let them go. “Oh, uh, sorry, got startled there--everyone okay?”</p><p>“Yup, yup---okay, I gotta get set up again.” She muttered, and ran up to the front of the boat, posing. “ I’m a lookout genius! Hamsterball, here I come!” She jumped down off the front and onto the foggy island. </p><p>Soon the quartet was walking through the woods. Dipper leading the way with the Lantern, Steven looking around the woods with apprehension, and Soos and Mabel goofing off in the back. </p><p>They stopped for a moment. Steven vaguely heard Soos and Mabel laughing about something, and Mabel talking to Dipper, and then she was poking him, but he was keeping his attention on the forest around them. If Gnomes were real, and the things he’d seen by peeking over Dipper’s shoulder to look a the journal were real, then he had to stay on top of things, or else--<br/>
A horrible growling noise echoed through the forest. Everyone stopped to listen. </p><p>“Dudes, did you hear that…?” Soos said. </p><p>Steven felt sweaty, his breath quickened. He tried to categorize the noise in his mind as fast as he could. What corrupted gem type could it be? He’d run into so many--</p><p>“Hey, the lantern!” Dipper cried out. </p><p>Steven snapped out of it and looked around, and saw the possum grabbing it. He ran over and picked up the possum, to the fear and surprise of the others, and gently took the lantern away.<br/>
Strangely, the possum didn’t act like a wild animal, it didn’t panic at all when Steven touched it, but the instant he let go, it ran off. </p><p>Steven silently handed the lantern back to Dipper. Mabel was staring at Steven with starry eyes and a blush. </p><p>“Just like a disney princess.” She whispered to herself. “Wow.” </p><p>“Oh man, thanks Steven.” Dipper said. “Without this I wouldn’t have been able to see anything through this fog.”</p><p>“Yeah but...dude, you think this is still worth it?” Soos questioned. “ I mean, that mysterious growling noise isn’t my stomach. My stomach sounds like whale noises.” </p><p>Mabel put her ear to Soos’s stomach. “So majestic!” She said in awe. </p><p>“Not worth it! C’mon guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!” Dipper proclaimed. </p><p>Steven watched as Dipper and Mabel stared off into space for a moment, and knew then that there was no way he’d be able to convince them to turn back if he even tried. </p><p>“I’m so in!” Mabel said </p><p>“Me too!” Dipper replied. </p><p>The two of them immediately ran off ahead.</p><p>“Guys! Don’t go too far ahead!” Steven called. He made a whimpering noise and ran after them. </p><p>When they caught up, Dipper and Mabel excitedly kept talking together.<br/>
Soos put a hand on Steven’s shoulder.<br/>
“Hey dude, you doing okay? You’re looking kind of, you know, sweaty. You’re very wet.”</p><p>Steven cringed. He maybe was getting kind of anxious about all this. He opened his mouth to say he was fine, then paused, and sighed.  </p><p>“I...I’m kind of nervous, I guess.” Steven said quietly. “I’ve been on...adventures before.” he continued. “I mean, they usually do start off fun, but things can go badly, so I kind of worry.”</p><p>“Hey, if you need to bail, you can bail. I’ll be here for the twins, dude. They might call you a scaredy cat or something though.” Soos said with a shrug.</p><p>Steven considered for a moment, then shook his head. No, if it was an actual monster, or a corrupted gem, they would need him. </p><p>“I’ll stay, but, uh...thanks, Soos.” Steven smiled. </p><p>“No problem dude.” Soos replied. </p><p> </p><p>They continued following the growling noise across the island, till they came close to another shore. Through the fog they saw a silhouette that looked like a large creature.<br/>
The four of them ducked behind a log. </p><p>“This is it! Everyone, get your cameras ready!” Dipper whispered excitedly.<br/>
Soos, Mabel, and Steven all got their cameras out. Steven gulped. If this really was a monster, hopefully it wasn’t against flash photography. </p><p>They all turned their cameras on.</p><p>“Ready...go!” Dipper yelled. </p><p>Soos jumped over the log first, the other two behind him, all three snapping pictures. Steven tripped over the log and fell on his face, then got up and quickly caught up. </p><p>He breathed a long sigh of relief as the silhouette in the fog became clear. Nothing but a bunch of conveniently shaped wreckage and some beavers. </p><p>“What--but, what about that growling noise?” Dipper said. “I heard a monster noise!”</p><p>The noise went off again. The quartet looked in its direction and saw a harmless beaver, occasionally chewing down on a rusty old chainsaw, activating it as it did so. </p><p>“Sweet, Beaver with a chainsaw.” Soos said, taking a few pictures. </p><p>“Poor thing, it could get hurt.” Steven said. He immediately started his way over towards the beaver, gently approaching it while balancing on rocks and wreckage. </p><p>“Woah, careful dude!” Soos called out. </p><p>Steven carefully approached the beaver, grabbing the very edge of the chainsaw and scooting it away, before picking it up quickly and walking back with it carefully. </p><p>“Who just leaves stuff like this around, those beavers could have really hurt themselves.” Steven said, setting the chainsaw down with a frown. Soos took pictures of the entire interaction. </p><p>“Dude, that was rad, we should send these to the Ellen show.” Soos declared. “She loves beavers.”</p><p>Dipper sat on a large rock on the edge of the lake and threw a rock in the water. </p><p>“Man. What are we going to say to Grunkle Stan? We ditched him over nothing…” He sighed. </p><p>Steven walked over to the twins, sitting down next to Dipper on the rock, a speech already formed in his mind to immediately solve the situation.</p><p> “Well. You just need to apologize and be honest with your feelings--”He started. Till he was rudely interrupted by the ground shaking. </p><p>The ground was shaking and the water was rippling. Steven and Dipper looked up and saw a huge silhouette of what Steven presumed to be the Gobblewonker swimming away. </p><p>“Aaah!” Mabel cried out. </p><p>“Get your cameras ready!” Dipper called, standing up and turning around. “Come on, this is our chance</p><p>Steven was frozen to the rock, staring up at the huge beast. Mabel and Soos backed up. </p><p>“It's not that hard, All you gotta do is point, and click, like this!” Dipper turned around,aiming the camera at the beast, realizing it was right in front of him-- and that Steven was sitting completely still, staring up at it, frozen with- fear? </p><p>“Steven, look out!” Soos, Dipper and Mabel all ran forward together, and grabbed Steven by the shoulders, pulling him down off the rock, and out of his thoughts.<br/>
“Steven?” Mabel gasped. </p><p>Steven was blushing, she thought, at first, but no-- his cheeks were glowing pink! It was gone almost as soon as she saw it. </p><p>“Run” Steven managed to say, “back to the boats!” The quartet booked it across the Island.</p><p>The gobblewonker lunged forward towards them as they ran, knocking over several trees. Steven saw it about to hit Mabel and Soos, and Dipper running into help.</p><p> </p><p>Steven ran towards the trio and grabbed the tree that was about to hit them, holding it up, cheeks bright pink and glowing, and with a yell threw it aside. </p><p>“What the--” Dipper gasped. “ How did you do that?” </p><p>“No time, dude!” Soos said, picking Dipper and Mabel under his arms. Steven followed just a little ways behind, watching for more falling trees, and there were plenty. The crashing sounds of the trees shook the ground under him, and the metallic sounding roar of the Gobblewonker wasn’t far behind. </p><p>“Get to the boat!” Steven said. 

</p><p>Dipper tried to snap pictures from his position, but dropped his camera. “No, the camera!” He tried to wiggle his way out, but Soos held firm. </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I got a million pictures of those Beavers, dude!”</p><p>“Why would that make me feel better--look out!!” </p><p>Just as they reached the boat, a huge tree was flung towards the group.<br/>
Steven acted on instinct, grabbing onto the other three from behind. </p><p>There was a huge crash, and splinters everywhere.</p><p>When the dust settled, Dipper cautiously opened his eyes, and saw...pink?  They were in some sort of huge pink sphere. Steven’s hands were out, and he was breathing heavily. </p><p>“Steven!? You can summon hamster balls!?!” Mabel cried out in delight. </p><p>Before anyone could answer, the Gobblewonker flung its tail towards them, knocking the bubble far out into the sky. Steven felt nauseous as they fell--there was a splash, and they were soon completely submerged. </p><p>The bubble hit the bottom of the lake floor with a soft thud.<br/>
There was a long silence before anyone spoke.</p><p>Steven took a deep breath, sighed, and looked at the trio behind him. Mabel had her hands on the bubble, eyes wide with intrigue. Soos was looking around at their surroundings, worried about being at the bottom of the lake and all the creatures that resided there.</p><p>Dipper was staring at Steven with jaw agape, eyes wide.</p><p>“I… guess you have some questions.” Steven said with a nervous laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Technically the title of this is " Bubble Buddies 2: The legend of the Gobblewonker" but that would have spoiled it lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bubble Buddies 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the bottom of the Lake, Steven has questions to answer...if they can survive the Monster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 4: Bubble Buddies 2</h3>
<p>“Yes!” Dipper shouted. “ Yes I have questions! But--” He put his hand on the bubble and then stared back at Steven, eyes wide. “This is--are these crystal gem powers, like in Ronaldo’s ARG? Is this-- that was all real!?” </p>
<p>Steven sighed. “ Let's...talk about it while we try to roll to shore, okay? We shouldn’t be too far from it.” </p>
<p>“Roll...to shore.” Mabel gasped. “ It is just like a hamster ball!” She ran and slammed herself to the other side of the bubble and started running while pushing. It wouldn’t budge until Dipper, Soos, and then Steven all pressed and started walking as well, making the bubble finally start moving through the silt and sand of the lake floor. </p>
<p>Once they got a momentum going, Dipper looked over at Steven, eyes wide. </p>
<p>“Yes. The stuff that Ronaldo posted, it's not an ARG, it's all real.” Steven sighed. “I wasn’t trying to lie to you about it...I’m... I’m really sorry, Dipper.” </p>
<p>“So you’re...a crystal gem?” Dipper said, confused. “ I mean, a lot of the ARG’s information is contradictory, we assumed it was meant to be an unreliable narrator trope. The only solid information is that the crystal gems are magical beings that can alter their forms and are named after gemstones.”</p>
<p>“Gemstones? Oh, like rubies, and sapphires! Oh, and diamonds!” Mabel said, looking up at Steven. “ I bet YOU’RE a diamond, right? The most sparkly gem ever!” </p>
<p>“ They aren't actually just gems, Mable, at least, that's not the running theory. They are just named after Gemstones, and usually named after the one attatched to their bodies that give them power, and let them change their shape! Polymorphic sentient rocks.” Dipper corrected. </p>
<p>“Hey, dudes?” Soos said. “ I don’t think he’s doing so good.”</p>
<p>Steven had stopped pushing when he heard “diamond”. His hearing was fuzzy, but saw them staring at him.</p>
<p> Oh great, he was making them worry, he was making everything worse! Why did he go along with this! He was supposed to protect humans, he was supposed to protect his friends. He gripped his stomach around his gem, the pink on his cheeks glowing brighter.</p>
<p>Soos reached out and put a hand on Steven’s arm. </p>
<p>“Dude, breath.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t freak out steven!” Mabel said, frowning, playing with her hair nervously. Was he okay? Was it something she said?</p>
<p>“But don’t breathe too much, we probably don’t have a lot of oxygen in here.” Dipper pointed out. Mabel elbowed him and he flinched. “Also, yeah, listen-- I’m not mad, or anything, I’m just confused.”</p>
<p>Steven looked down where Soos had a gentle hand on his arm, then at the two kids, staring up at him. He smiled slightly, the pink on his cheeks dimming down. </p>
<p>“Right….well.” He stepped forward again, and they went back to pushing the bubble. “Ronaldo got some of it right. My mom was a gem, but my dad is human.” </p>
<p>“You’re only half human?” Dipper said, fascinated. “What’s the other half then? What are gems? Where do they come from? ” </p>
<p>“ Gems are gemstones with hard light projection bodies. Like this bubble.” Steven said. He knocked on the bubble. “They aren’t organic like people, they are their gemstone. I think Peridot told me that it's closest to a computer, if she had to make a comparison, but a person?” </p>
<p>“That’s...wow, so you’re like a cyborg?” Dipper said. </p>
<p>“Well, no, gems are people, well--aliens.” Steven said. </p>
<p>“ALIENS?” Dipper stopped moving just as the bubble turned again, and got flipped upside down for his trouble. He quickly picked himself up and grabbed Steven by the shirt. “ You’re an alien?”</p>
<p>Dipper was grinning ear to ear, stars in his eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m more of a hybrid but, I guess technically, yeah? I mean, I have been to space, but I was born on earth, and again, my dad is a hundred percent human.” Steven clarified with a shrug. His nervous smile slowly grew less tense.This wasn’t turning out nearly as badly as he thought it might. Dipper was fascinated, Soos was listening with interest, and Mabel was speechless, but looked delighted. </p>
<p>“That’s even cooler! You’re incredibly unique, and you’ve been to space, you have to tell me everything about it!” Dipper said. He let go of Steven and clapped his hands together. “I can’t believe it, it's all real, and some of the fan theories from the ARG weren’t just on the money, they were reality!” </p>
<p>“That’s...thats good.” Steven said encouragingly. </p>
<p>“Wait, so, you have a gem on your body?” Mabel said. “Like a permanent bedazzle?”</p>
<p>“It's less on my body and more a part of it?” Steven answered. </p>
<p>“I bet it functions like a vital organ!” Dipper said.” maintaining all the hard light and the magic!”</p>
<p>“I...guess.” Steven said. He hadn’t really thought about it. Dr. Mahashewaren had said something similar though in one of his checkups, but with a lot more specificity that went over his head. Maybe he should have paid more attention to that and asked questions. </p>
<p>“So you can make bubbles, is that your gem's special power?” Mabel said, excited. “ How many can you make? Oh, can you make them different colors, what's the biggest bubble you can make--?”</p>
<p>“I, uh.” Steven laughed a bit. “Let's talk more about this once we’re not at the bottom of a lake, okay?” </p>
<p>Dipper blinked and blushed slightly, looking around. “Oh...right. We’ve made good progress though!”</p>
<p>“Dudes, I think I see a whole bunch of boats over that way!” Soos pointed northward. Steven peered upwards and saw many boats near each other a little ways off. They must be near the docks!</p>
<p>“Good looking out, Soos!” Mabel beamed. </p>
<p>Just as Mabel finished praising Soos, a familiar metallic roar echoed behind them. Steven turned around just as the Gobblewonker made its second appearance. It was quickly approaching their bubble. </p>
<p>“Go, go go!” Steven shouted, and started pushing hard on the bubble and booking it. The other three began to push and run as fast as they could. </p>
<p>The Gobblewonker was faster, and snapped at their Bubble, inches from impact. Steven didn’t want to test if his bubble was stronger than that thing's jaws, but running was all they could do, and they had to be faster!</p>
<p>Wait. He could be fast! But it’d been months since he’d used this power, and no one else could keep up, they would be tumbled like fresh laundry! Unless he could…yeah, that would work!</p>
<p>Steven took a sharp left with the bubble just as the Gobblewonker snapped at them. It was flung forward in the water by its own momentum, and past its prey. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Dipper said. </p>
<p>“Soos, Piggyback on me! Dipper, Mabel, I’m picking you up!” Steven said, tucking a twin under each arm. </p>
<p>Soos didn’t hesitate and got up onto Steven’s back. If Steven couldn’t handle the weight, he would have said so. </p>
<p>“Hang on!” </p>
<p>Steven took a deep breath and for the first time since Bluebird, purposefully turned bright pink. He felt his body swell around him in response, he was far bigger than he wanted to be. He pushed back the rising panic and started running instead. </p>
<p>Mabel gasped as the world around the Bubble seemed to slow down while Steven ran. She looked up at his pink, glowing face, grim with determination and focus.</p>
<p> The Gobblewonker was soon far behind them. </p>
<p>Dipper pointed right. “That way--the journal said there’s probably a cave behind those falls--we can hide there!” </p>
<p>“Probably?” Mabel questioned. </p>
<p>Steven trusted Dipper’s memory, and soon the bubble was rolling under a cacophony of rushing water, then up, and past the surface of the water, and into a cave. </p>
<p>They rolled upwards onto the rocky land. The bubble popped, and Steven shrank and his pink glow disappeared. He immediately collapsed, letting go of the twins. Soos got off of him and helped him up. </p>
<p>“Dude, are you okay? That was nuts!” He said, wide eyed. “ I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone go that fast.” </p>
<p>Steven was bent over, hands on his knees, catching his breath, eyes closed. Finally, he answered. “I--I’m fine. I’ve...just got to catch my breath.”</p>
<p>The cave shook around them.</p>
<p> Steven looked over at the water and saw something inside it, coming up quickly into the shallow end. How did the Gobblewonker catch up already? Was it that fast?</p>
<p>“Get behind me!” Steven said, throwing his arms out protectively in front of the other three. </p>
<p>The creature slithered up from the water. At first it seemed it was the Gobblewonker that had been chasing them, it looked very similar in silhouette, until it came closer, the light spilling onto its blue body that was spotted with gold freckles. It was half the size of the gobblewonker. <br/>On its long neck was an ocean blue gem in a teardrop shape.</p>
<p>This new monster let out a wail and slammed its head down on the ground just in front of the quartet, sending them flying backwards and into the back cave wall.<br/> Steven raised his bubble shield just in time, though it popped on impact, sending them crashing down again to the rocky floor. <br/>Steven fell at a twisted angle and onto a jutting stalagmite. He heard a cracking noise on impact, and felt a sharp pain in his head. For a few moments he was completely blacked out, then he was staring at the floor, trying to force himself to move, but he was so woozy now. One eye was immediately swollen shut. </p>
<p>“Steven!” Mabel cried out. </p>
<p>Dipper felt a bit sick. He heard that crack all the way across the room. There was no way Steven was conscious. <br/>He  grabbed Mable from out in the open, and Soos grabbed the two of them and they hid behind a large rock. </p>
<p>“We can’t  leave him there!” Mable panicked. “Lets go-!”</p>
<p>“Mable, be quiet, maybe it’ll leave--!” Dipper started, before the rock behind them cracked in half, and water showered down around them. </p>
<p>The three looked behind them. There was water floating around the monster, defying gravity. It shot a large ball of water at incredible speeds towards the group. They jumped away from it. The rocky ground where they were just standing was a damp crater. Dipper’s heart raced. With Steven out of commission , they had no way of getting out, no way to beat this thing, it was all over--!</p>
<p>Until they heard another roar--not from this new monster, but metallic in nature. <br/>The Gobblewonker slammed itself into the Cave. It was too big to fit, but it kept trying, and ripped off its own fins— revealing wires and steaming mechanical parts. </p>
<p>The live wires dipped into the water and sparks traveled throughout the shallow pool. </p>
<p>The monster let out a terrible scream, its body trembled, and with poof, it suddenly disappeared. The large blue gem that had been on its neck dropped down to the ground with a plink. </p>
<p>Steven shakily pushed himself up as this happened, and ran forward, grabbing the gem and putting it in a small bubble. <br/>He looked up at the huge mechanical monster. It sounded like it was powering off, as the head lowered down to the ground slowly. The electric current quickly left the water as  it died down </p>
<p>“Steven!” Mable cried out, running over to the battered looking teen. Dipper and Soos soon joined. Soos picked Steven up in a hug. </p>
<p>“Dude, we thought you died!” He said. “That was messed up! Do you need a hospital or something? A bandaid at least?”</p>
<p>Steven waved a hand and smiled. The pain was already long gone after all. “I’m fine, guys, I’m fine. Just a black eye.” </p>
<p>Well, for him it was just a black eye. The fact that any damage was showing, and that he couldn’t open one eye...well, he was pretty sure if he was a normal human, he’d be dead. Good thing he wasn’t normal. </p>
<p>Dipper was staring at the shut down Gobblewonker. Really? It was just a machine the entire time? <br/>If it was a machine, that meant someone was controlling it. <br/>Dipper hopped onto the mechanical creature, found a hatch, and forced it open. <br/>Inside was Old Man McGucket, furiously trying to get his machine started again. </p>
<p>“Old man McGucket! So you were the gobblewonker the whole time? How? Why!” Dipper exclaimed.</p>
<p>On hearing this,Steven, Soos and Mable also hopped up onto the machine. Steven put his hands on his hips and looked down into the hatch with a stern expression. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you put the kids and Soos in a lot of danger! Why were you attacking, what is this all about?” Steven demanded firmly, </p>
<p>McGucket looked sheepish and evaded Stevens questions. “ Well how is real easy! I’m the best dandiest inventor there ever was!”</p>
<p>“But why attack us?”Mable asked. “Why use your cool robot powers for evil?” </p>
<p>“ Well no one was a believing me, so I needed witnesses!” McGucket said. “And it sure is fun being a big monster and chasin folks around!” He gave a deranged laugh at that. </p>
<p>“But why?” Steven pressed. There had to be more to it than just that. He’d never believe anyone could be cruel or malicious for absolutely no reason at all. It always ran deeper. </p>
<p>McGucket looked down and kicked his foot a little. <br/>“I..I just wanted attention..” He said. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” Dipper huffed. </p>
<p>“Well, first I hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, then I learned how to operate a stick shift with my beard!” McGucket hollered. He showed off his new skill as he spoke. Steven didn't even know humans could do that! Was it something you got when you were as old as McGucket?</p>
<p>“Okay, yeah, but why did you do it?” Mabel asked. </p>
<p>“Well...when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore.” The old man said dejectedly. “My own son hasn’t visited me in months! So I figured I’d catch his fancy with a fifteen ton Aquatic robot.” he laughed maniacally, but it slowly died down and he sighed. “In retrospect, I guess it's a bit contrived, you just don’t know the lengths us old folks will go to for a little quality time with our family.” </p>
<p>Steven looked down at Dipper and Mable. The two of them pulled out the fishing hats that their Grunkle Stan had made for them and sighed. They’d really messed up. </p>
<p>“Dude, I guess the real lake monster was you two.” Soos said. “Heh, heh, sorry, that just boom, popped into my head there.” </p>
<p>“Didn’t you try to talk to your son about how you felt?” Mable asked. Steven smiled, feeling a sense of pride. Mable was so sensitive and sweet sometimes. </p>
<p>“Oh, no sir, I got straight to work on the robot!” McGucket pulled a projector out of who-knows-where and started showing a slideshow of the many robots he’d built. “I made a lot of robuts in my day! Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron, or when my pal Ernie didn’t come to my retirement party, and I created an eighty ton SHAME-BOT that exploded the ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!” he shouted triumphantly. “Well, time to get to work on my death ray” </p>
<p>He ducked down into his hatch in the robot, then popped back up “oh, wait a darn tootin minute!” He pointed at Steven, who was holding the pink bubble with the gem inside. “The heck was that thing?! That all that’s left of it, it sure do look interestin…” </p>
<p>“it’s nothing and I’m keeping it.” Steven said quickly, holding the bubble gem protectively to his chest. </p>
<p>“Psshaw, fine, hinder progress why dont’cha.” McGucket said. He went to duck down again, but Steven put out a hand. </p>
<p>“Wait, Mr. McGucket.”</p>
<p>“Ain’t no one called me Mister  in thirty years!” McGucket said. “What a nice young man!” </p>
<p>“Uh, thanks. So...listen.” Steven knelt down so he was eye level wtih McGucket. “Why don’t I come visit you sometime? You said you’re feeling lonely, right?”</p>
<p>McGucket stared at Steven with a blank expression. </p>
<p>“D-Don’t be silly, ya silly billy!” He started up again. “I-I’m fine! I’m really fine and dandy! But, uh, if you’re--you’re volunteering, then shucks, sure would be rude to say no! Come over for tea and crumpets and experimentation sometime, down at the junkyard!” He reached out and patted Steven on the head. “What a nice young man, diggitydarn!” </p>
<p>He dove back into the hatch of the mechanical beast, and it shut behind him. <br/>Dipper and Mable stared at Steven. <br/>“That was...really really nice of you, Steven.” Mable said. “I don’t think I'm even that nice!”</p>
<p>“McGucket is crazy, Steven.” Dipper said. “I’d be super careful about going to see him.” </p>
<p>“Steven.” Soos said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Soos?” Steven looked at him.</p>
<p>Soos put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him seriously. <br/>“That was mega cool, dude.” </p>
<p>Steven blushed red, surprised at all the compliments. He was just doing what felt right. </p>
<p>“So…” Dipper pointed at the bubbled gem.” What is that?” </p>
<p>“Oh, right. Well. A long time ago, a lot of gems were corrupted. Their minds broke.” Steven said. “And when that happens, a gem will turn into a monster. They aren’t evil or anything!” He clarified. “They’re just...scared and confused and panicking, and nothing makes any sense, and you don’t even recognize anyone around you…” He stared at the bubble gem as he talked, words trailing off. After a moment, he cleared his throat. “But it’s okay, because we have ways to heal them now, I’ll send her to where she can be helped.” </p>
<p>Steven tapped the bottom and the top of the bubble at the same time, and it disappeared. </p>
<p>“Oh! Wait, I should send a text.” Steven took out his phone. </p>
<p>“Amethyst, just found a corrupted gem, bubbled her and sent her to Temple. Think she is a lapis lazuli. Let me know when she’s healed.” </p>
<p>Dipper stared at Steven with wide eyes as he typed. How? How could all of that be true and no one know about it? </p>
<p>Steven’s phone dinged a second later. There was a picture of Amethyst holding the bubbled gem giving a thumbs up and the text. </p>
<p>“Got her. Thanks. Let us know if there are more, we can come take care of it. You relax.” <br/>Relax, huh?  </p>
<p>Steven pocketed his phone. Dipper took a camera out of his pocket. “Well. So much for the photo contest.”</p>
<p>“We still have one roll of film left.” Mable said </p>
<p>“What do you want to do with it?” Dipper asked his twin. </p>
<p>---<br/>Steven rolled them all back to Scuttlebutt Island to get the boat. He was glad that it looked mostly unscathed. <br/>Soos then drove the boat up to Stan. He was staring at the shore, looking rather dejected, and sighed loudly. <br/>He looked up when he heard a clicking sound. Dipper had taken a photo of him.</p>
<p>“What are you kids doing here? Though you were off playing spin the bottle with Soos.” Stan said grumpily. </p>
<p>“We spent all day trying to find a “legendary” dinosaur.” Dipper started </p>
<p>“But we realized, the only dinosaur we want to hang out with, is right here!” Mable finished. </p>
<p>“Save your sympathy!” Stan said. “I’ve been having a great time without’cha. Making friends, talking to my reflection-I had a run-in with the Lake Police!” He held up a leg which had a black device on it now. “Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that’ll be fun.” </p>
<p>“So...there isn’t room in that boat for a few more?” Dipper said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stan glared at the twins sourly. Dipper and Mable smiled and put on their hats. </p>
<p>His expression softened and he spoke up again. “You knuckleheads ever see me thread a hook with my eyes closed?” </p>
<p>“Five bucks says you can’t do it!” Dipper said. </p>
<p>“You’re on.” Stan said. Steven helped dipper out of the SS Cool Dude and into the StanoWar. </p>
<p>“Five more bucks says you can’t do it with your eyes closed AND me singing at the top of my lungs!” Mable declared. </p>
<p>“I like those odds!” Stan declared. Soos helped Mable down into the StanoWar. </p>
<p>Soos and Steven got ready to take the boat away so the Pines could have their family time, until Stan spoke up again. </p>
<p>“Hey, you two bozos should stick around with that big old boat. I might want your snacks later.” Stan said. He sounded grumpy as usual, but he was smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Mr Pines.” Steven said. </p>
<p>Stan balked a bit, looking at Steven’s face. “Kid, what happened to your face? That’s a mean shiner you got.” </p>
<p>“That’s...a long story.” Steven said with a laugh. He’d nearly forgotten that his eye was swollen shut with a nasty black and blue bruise. </p>
<p>“All right everyone, get together!” Dipper said. He stood on the end of the StanoWar, getting the SS Cool Dude in frame, though you could only see Steven and Soos from the neck down. “ Say Fishing!” </p>
<p>“Fishing!” Mable, Stan, and Steven said. </p>
<p>“Dude, are we in the frame?” Soos asked, just as Dipper clicked the camera button. </p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon was eventful, even fun! Dipper caught his first fish, Stan told them all jokes, and They even got chased by the Lake Police. Steven did watch in horror as Stan encouraged stealing of fish from another family's boat, but it seemed to all be in good fun, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. </p>
<p>Later on, the boats shook. Steven stiffened. There couldn’t be another monster in the lake, right? Three was just excessive!</p>
<p>“What was that?” Dipper questioned. </p>
<p>“I dunno.” Mabel shrugged. </p>
<p>Steven swore he saw a camera in the water, and something grabbed it in its mouth. He couldn’t tell if it was a gem,a “normal” monster, or just a very large catfish, it swam away before he could see.</p>
<p>“You okay, dude?” Soos asked. </p>
<p> He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then he looked out at the kids laughing at another joke with their Grunkle. <br/>He saw bruises on their hands and knees and little cuts here and there. If he hadn’t been here...who knows what would have happened. </p>
<p>He smiled at Soos and nudged him with his elbow. “Of course, I’m always okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm releasing this one "early" because if I waited till I was done with chapter 5, it would feel unfair since I DID leave on a cliffhanger. However, this means Chapter 5 will take longer to come out. It'll be worth it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lettuce Headhunters: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New powers, conversation, and tensions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3> Chapter 5: Lettuce Headhunters </h3>
<p>“NOOOOOOOO!” </p>
<p>A teenage boy’s yell of dismay rang through the mystery shack, but its origins were in the backyard.<br/>Mable and Dipper exchanged glances, then raced out of the living room, leaving behind Ducktective. Dipper took out the journal as they rounded the corner. Whatever could make their powerful new friend sound so distraught, it had to be important and terrifying! </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Steven, we’re coming to….help?” The twins stopped in their tracks. <br/>Steven was on his knees in front of a small patch of tilled soil surrounded by fencing next to the compost pile. Several plants were already growing there. <br/>What stuck out to Dipper though, was that Steven was wearing a facemask, goggles, and gloves. </p>
<p>“What’s WRONG?” Mable cried out. </p>
<p>Steven turned to them, holding up a head of lettuce that was torn to shreds. He was almost teary eyed.<br/>“Murder!” He held up the lettuce head. “It was in the prime of its life!” </p>
<p>“Seriously, Steven?” Dipper sighed, slumping over. “Lettuce?”</p>
<p>“C’mon Dipper, you know how hard Steven worked to make this garden last week!” Mable said. She rushed over to Steven’s side, jumping the fence gate. She looked up at him with wide eyes and patted his arm. Heh, he had quite the bicep there . “It's tragic! Think of all the sandwiches that lettuce could have been in.” </p>
<p>“Not to mention all my veggie wrap plans are out.” He pouted. “I put up the fence and everything, I don’t know how that goat managed to get in here.” </p>
<p>Dipper rolled his eyes and opened the gate properly, walking into the small garden area, and closing it behind him. “You saw the goat do it?”</p>
<p>Steven paused mid dramatic pose with the lettuce remains.<br/>“Well, No, but I’m not sure what else could have. I’ve never seen a rabbit hop near here.” Steven said, brow furrowed. </p>
<p>“Hmm…” Dipper looked over the remains of the shredded lettuce. He picked  up a leaf. “ These teeth marks look familiar…” </p>
<p>He looked around the garden and spotted something. He bent down and picked up a long white hair from the dirt. “Beard hair. From these clues, the murderer is...” </p>
<p>Dipper narrowed his eyes and caught a glimpse of a red cone hat behind the compost pile. He dramatically pointed in that direction. “Gnome!” </p>
<p>“Shmebulock!” The gnome skittered out of hiding. He darted around the fencing and into the garden, and grabbed on to the top of a carrot and started to pull. </p>
<p>“Hey, no!” Steven cried out in alarm. “Not the carrots!” </p>
<p>“I’ll save them!” Dipper cried out. He ran forward towards the gnome. </p>
<p>“Dipper, look out!” Mabel called out. </p>
<p>Dipper looked down just in time to see his foot step on the metal part of a rake. </p>
<p>Thwap!</p>
<p>“Oooooo.” Mabel cringed as the wood of the rake slammed straight into Dipper’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Shmebulock!” The little gnome pointed at Dipper and laughed, then went back to trying to pull up the carrot.</p>
<p>“Ahem” </p>
<p>The gnome looked up to see Steven towering over him, looking down at him with a stern expression. </p>
<p>“I think we need to talk.” Steven started, holding out one finger to wag at the weird little man. </p>
<p>“Shmebulock!” The gnome said angrily. He jumped up and snapped onto Steven’s finger with his sharp little teeth. </p>
<p>“AAAAAAH!” Steven screamed. He waved his arm around frantically. “ Off! Off! Off!”  The Gnome wouldn’t budge, and instead sinked his little teeth deeper into Steven’s finger. </p>
<p>“Mabel time!” Mabel rushed over and grabbed the little gnome by the legs, weighing him down, till he was forced to let go. “ Hail Mary!” She shouted, and threw the gnome like a football towards the woods. <br/>He fell hat first, sticking into the ground, little arms and legs wiggling helplessly. Steven considered going over and unsticking him and gently bowling him into the forest. </p>
<p>Just then, a hawk swooped down, grabbed the Gnome in its talons, and flew off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shmeeeeebuuuulooooock!” The gnome cried out as he was carried away. </p>
<p>Steven and Mabel watched the Hawk carry the gnome away. </p>
<p>“I’m sure he’s fine.” Mabel said. Steven sighed. Well, there wasn’t anything else they could do. Gnomes seemed to be sturdy little beings anyways. </p>
<p>“Oooow….” A moan came from behind them. </p>
<p>Steven turned to see Dipper lying on the ground still, one hand on his forehead. He went over to his side and helped him sit up. </p>
<p>“That looked like it really hurt.” Steven said. “Are you okay? Let me see…”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, it's just a little welt, I think...and some ringing in my ears.” Dipper said. He took his hand away from his forehead, revealing a huge red welt, nearly the size of a softball. </p>
<p>Mabel took out a camera and took a few pictures. “Now that’s a scrap-a-tunity.” She said. </p>
<p>“Can’t you get ice before pictures at least?” Dipper groaned. </p>
<p>“You hear ringing in your ears? Do you feel dizzy?” Steven questioned. Dipper nodded, keeping his eyes closed. “That sounds like a mild concussion.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that? You’re not a doctor.” Dipper said. “...are you?” He added after a moment's thought. At this point it wouldn’t surprise him.</p>
<p>“Well, no, I’ve just had a lot of concussions.” Steven said. He paused, thinking, looking like he was debating something. After another few moments, he took off a glove, stuck a finger in his mouth, and pressed it on Dipper’s welt. </p>
<p>“Ew, Steven what are you…” Dipper paused as a peculiar but pleasant sensation washed over him.</p>
<p> The welt and the dizziness were gone, as if they were never there. His growing nausea was also cut off. He just felt normal. </p>
<p>The twins stared at Steven. He braced himself. </p>
<p>“What was that-?”<br/>“Is that a gem power? I saw sparkles!” <br/>“Healing? How does that even work, your spit heals people, when did you first discover this, I have to know everything!”<br/>“Do me next! Do me next!” Mabel grabbed the rake, swept up in the excitement. Dipper had his journal out.<br/>“I’ll take notes, I have to see it again--!”</p>
<p>“Guys.” Steven said firmly, holding up a hand. “Hey, remember our agreement?”</p>
<p>Dipper sighed and let down the journal, but still held onto it. “One question at a time.” </p>
<p>“And don’t tell anyone.” Mabel finished, setting down the rake. </p>
<p>“Right.” Steven sighed, standing up and brushing off dirt. He looked at them with a smile. “I just want to relax and be like everyone else for a while.” </p>
<p>“Who wants to be like everyone else, when you can be like you!” Dipper said, pointing at Steven. He took out his journal and turned to a page with a rough sketch of Steven on it drawn by Dipper. “ Super strong, shield summoning, hard-light construct creation, and now healing powers. Steven, you’re incredible!” </p>
<p>Steven was blushing red and rubbed his arm. “None of that is...I mean, it comes in handy.” How could he explain that these powers really weren’t all they were cracked up to be to them? He had no idea, so he wouldn’t try. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “Anyways. You each get one question for now, okay?” </p>
<p>Steven was glad he’d had a long talk with his therapist about setting boundaries. It’d been overwhelming at first, dealing with the twin’s excitement, but after setting some boundaries it’d become fun to see them react to his abilities. </p>
<p>“What's the biggest injury you can repair?” Dipper asked, pen ready to jot down notes. </p>
<p>“Well…” Steven looked away. This was exactly why he’d made sure to set boundaries, his powers came with a lot of baggage. The most healing he’d ever done was for Lars. <br/>He decided to sugar coat the story slightly. </p>
<p>“Lars’s neck was broken, but I did...heal him.” He said slowly. Not technically a lie. Lar’s neck wasn’t broken once he came back to life. </p>
<p>“Woah.” Dipper said, eyes wide. “That could have been a fatal injury, good thing you were there.” He commented as he wrote that down. </p>
<p>Steven’s mind raced back to Topaz and Aquamarine. He bitterly recalled how Lars wouldn’t have been in danger in the first place if it wasn’t for him.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes for a moment and let the memory flow through his mind. It happened, and it was bad, and it was terrible that that happened to him, but he was here now, and safe. He watched the memory fade and felt a poke on his arm. He looked down at Mabel. </p>
<p>“Oh, right, your turn, what is Mabes?” Steven asked, kneeling down to her level. </p>
<p>“Mabes. Heh.” She blushed and giggled. She had a nickname now. From Steven. She’d definitely write that in her diary later. “Can you only heal humans? And I want to see you do it again, pleeeease?” She said, clasping her hands together. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess if I’m careful, I can answer both questions.” Steven said. He picked up the shredded lettuce roots.</p>
<p>True, he hadn’t done this since the greenhouse incident, right before his capital I incident, but he was in a calm state of mind and in control of himself.<br/>He kissed his finger. Mabel watched eagerly. He grinned, and swelled inside with a sense of pride, he really was making these kids happy with the easiest things. Maybe his powers weren’t so bad, if he could make a sweet kid like Mabel smile, and a smart kid like Dipper so intrigued. </p>
<p>He touched his finger to the roots of the lettuce. It instantly shined and repaired itself. Steven held it up a moment. Well, it didn’t look like him, so that was good. He really didn’t want to have to go through the whole “plant stevens” thing again for a long time. It always ended up causing more harm than good. Like most of his powers. </p>
<p>He shook his head from that thought and looked at Mabel and Dipper, who were looking at the Lettuce in fascination, and then at him. </p>
<p>“Okay you two, why don’t I show you how to properly replant an uprooted vegetable.” Steven said. He put his glove back on. Mabel grabbed a spade, eager to help Steven. Dipper shrugged and tucked away the journal in his vest. Gardening was a small price to pay for knowledge about this fascinating person. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on that day, Steven was lying across his bed, talking to Connie. He was recounting his adventures in Gravity falls so far. </p>
<p>“---so, yeah. Besides those two things it's been pretty quiet around here.” Steven said. “I can’t wait for you to visit, Connie, you’d love Dipper and Mabel, and Soos too!” </p>
<p>Connie looked wide eyed with surprise. “And you're sure those...gnome things, weren’t gem related?” She said.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure. The Lake Monster ended up being somewhat gem related, but whatever's going on in this town, it's not just gem stuff. It's kind of exciting, actually.” He said. “The world is even weirder than I thought, and it's kind of amazing? I mean, who knew?”</p>
<p>“I sure didn’t.” Connie said. “What’s next, vampires ,werewolves, ghosts? I know I’m speculating now but, if any of that's true, it means that at least some aspects of the supernatural have a basis in reality! Do you know how that knowledge could impact the world, Steven!” She gestured. “I mean, I know all we have to go on right now is gnomes, but, the implications are huge.” </p>
<p>“Oh…” Steven said. “Is that...bad?” Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Would this worry her more?</p>
<p>She paused and grinned. “No it's actually really interesting, Steven! I’m excited that you are learning about all this...but…” She paused. “ Are you okay with this, though? Staying there? Where there might be danger you have to potentially fight?” </p>
<p>“I…” He sat up in bed, brow furrowed. “I thought about that, but, I feel like I’ve been handling it okay? I even turned pink on purpose just to go as quickly as I could, and then I was able to shrink pretty easily again.” He said proudly. </p>
<p>“I guess that’s good. I mean...is your therapist okay with it? You don’t have to tell me, I’m just concerned.” Connie added quickly. </p>
<p>Steven sighed. He got asked that a lot from all his family. What did his therapist think? Didn’t they trust he could think for himself at least some of the time?<br/>No, that wasn’t fair. They just wanted to know he was being careful. </p>
<p>“Dr. A said that as long I was careful and set boundaries, and didn’t go out of my way to get into danger and triggering situations, I should be fine, but...I don’t know if he exactly thought it was a good idea to stay? I think he was leaving it up to me.” Steven said. </p>
<p>Connie sighed with relief. Steven felt slightly bitter, but felt bad about it immediately. She had a good reason to be concerned. It’d only been two months since the incident. </p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear you’re doing okay then. But don’t forget that you’re allowed to not be okay, all right?” She said seriously. </p>
<p>“I know, I know. Don’t worry about me.” He said reflexively, then quickly amended. “Too much. You can worry a little bit.”</p>
<p>“I can have a little bit of worry, as a treat.” Connie said flatly, reciting a meme. They both laughed. </p>
<p>Steven’s alarm went off. 4:45. His shift was soon. He was going to be stocking for a few hours.</p>
<p>“Oh, almost time for work.” Steven said. “ I gotta go Connie. Love you!” </p>
<p>“Love you too, jam bud. Talk to you soon.” She said. </p>
<p>Just like that, Steven was staring at the black screen of his phone, and at his own face. He sighed and pressed his face down on the bed. </p>
<p>It still smelled like a wet dog in the room, it permeated every surface, no matter how much air freshener he used. It wasn’t strong enough to be worth complaining about, but just faint enough to be annoying and hard to get used to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven’s alarm went off again. 4:50. He willed himself up out of bed and out the door.</p>
<p> He’d heard talking and chattering in a nearby room while he was on the phone with Connie, but nothing would have gotten him to go check and interrupt his time with his Jam Bud. He walked down the hallway and saw an open door he didn’t remember being there before, and voices inside, but his phone buzzed again and he decided to investigate later. </p>
<p>Steven went to his shift in the shop, re-stocking while Wendy worked the cash register. He went behind the counter, took out his nametag from a shelf, and pinned it onto his pink jacket.</p>
<p>He looked over at Wendy. She seemed buried in her phone. They’d only worked together a couple of times over the last week, and he hadn’t gotten to know her very well yet. She was tapping away on her phone or busy with the register the few times the schedule had them together, but this week they’d be working together far more. Today, though, she was near the end of her shift and he was working after close to stock. </p>
<p>“Sup, Steven.” Wendy said. “So...we haven’t gotten to like, talk much, huh?” She set her phone aside and drummed her fingers on the table. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess the schedule sort of had us apart for a while? But last I looked we’d be working together a lot more. I wonder why?” Steven said. The store didn’t really need that many people working at once after all. </p>
<p>“Stan has me on register for like...all my shifts? So I guess he wants you to only do stocking for a while?” Wendy said. “Who knows, maybe he figured out it was cheaper somehow. Anyways…” </p>
<p> Steven stopped as he held a large box full of snow globes, and waited for her to speak. </p>
<p>“So what do you like, do when you’re not working?” She asked, one eyebrow raised. “I’ve never seen you outside of the shop, and you’ve been here for like a week.”</p>
<p>“I was just out gardening with Dipper and Mabel, and Soos and I went fishing a few days ago.” Steven answered. </p>
<p>“You don’t know anyone else then? You’re what, seventeen?” Wendy guessed.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh sixteen.” Steven corrected. “I...guess not. Besides you, I haven’t really met anyone my age.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, you should come hang out with me and my friends sometime.” She offered. “ You seem chill enough to hang. We can show you around town if you want. Hit up the best sights, maybe cause a little chaos, but mostly we just goof around.” She said with a grin. </p>
<p>“Really? Thanks, that sounds like fun.” He said. He hadn’t hung out with anyone his own age in a really long time, except for when he and Connie would visit each other, but he supposed as she was his girlfriend that was a bit different. </p>
<p>The various clocks in the gift shop chimed 5pm. Wendy reached over to the desk phone on the counter and quickly clocked out. </p>
<p>“Cool.” She put a slip of paper on the counter and stood up. “This is my number, make sure to add me so I can send you a text sometime.”</p>
<p>Steven went over to the counter and picked up the slip of paper, and stuck it in his jacket pocket. </p>
<p>“I will! Thanks, Wendy.” Steven called out to her. </p>
<p>“Later, curly!” She called back, leaving the shop. </p>
<p>__</p>
<p>Steven was finishing up the last of the stocking when Stan walked in, getting into the register and counting out the day's earnings. He was smiling, humming to himself, which Steven found a tad odd. Had they made extra pieces of money? Stan seemed to have singular interest in that. </p>
<p>“You seem happy, Mr.Pines.” Steven remarked. </p>
<p>“Course I am, Wax musuems’s about to reopen.” Stan said. “Wait, you’ve actually been working this entire time?”</p>
<p>“Well...yeah?” Steven answered, confused. Wasn’t that what he was being paid for?</p>
<p>“Heh, you’re a real gem.” Stan said with a shake of his head. Even Soos would take a few extra breaks now and then, they all had an understanding about it. </p>
<p>“Who told you that?” Steven suddenly asked, almost accusatory. He’d asked the kids and Soos not to tell anyone. He wanted his humanity intact with at least a few people.</p>
<p>“Wha-?” Stan looked up, confused. “It's an expression kid, geeze.”</p>
<p>Steven blushed. Oh, right. He forced out a laugh. “Oh, ha, ha, right.” he put up the last snowglobe, then paused. “Wait, wax museum?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Soos found the old storage space where I kept wax figures. Used to have a chunk of the museum dedicated to them, then I guess I packed 'em away for some reason. And now with Mable’s handsome new edition to it, I’m betting I’m gonna make money out the…” He paused. “ How old are you again, kid?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sixteen?”</p>
<p>“Huh. Well, I’m gonna make a lot of money. Though I guess you don’t really worry about that kind of thing, huh.” Stan said. “You said it was your dad who was a millionaire? What is he, oil tycoon, CEO, old money?” He guessed. The kid couldn't even work the register correctly, which is why he quietly took him off of it. Was Steven so rich he didn’t even know how to count money?</p>
<p>“Oh, no, dad works at a car wash. Or, he did, I guess he’s a manager part time now for Shep and Sadie. They have a band.” Steven said. </p>
<p>“How the heck did your dad become a millionaire at a car wash?” Stan said skeptically. “He washed cars for Hollywood Stars or something?” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Steven laughed a little at the misunderstanding. “No, but we did wash the mayor’s car a lot. Dad used to be a rock star before he met my mom and settled down. His old manager sold his song, and it got used for a burger jingle, and then way later on he finally got the royalties for it. He still gets big checks in the mail every month for it to.” </p>
<p>“Sheeze, some people get all the luck.” Stan said. “ So I guess you grew up with a lot of cash?”</p>
<p>“Nah, Dad didn’t get his first check till I was fourteen.” Steven said. “We grew up kind of...I guess poor? I mean, I always had enough to eat, and we slept in the van, till I was old enough to live with...with my mom’s family.” </p>
<p>“You lived in a van?” Stan said flatly. “ I guess you must have been taken care of if your teachers didn’t have a thing to say about it.”</p>
<p>“My teachers?” Steven said quizzically.</p>
<p>“Y’know, school?” Stan said. “Book learnin. Math, english, history, all that.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I was homeschooled by Dad and Pearl off and on...until we started getting really busy with...other stuff.” Steven said, blushing now. </p>
<p>Stan looked at Steven with an unreadable expression, then spoke up again.“Well, you dodged a bullet, who needs that stuff anyways, huh?” he said. He walked around the counter, leaning back against it and jammed his thumb towards the living room. “ You wanna see something amazing?”</p>
<p>Steven was glad for the change of subject. “Sure, what is it?”</p>
<p> He followed him to the living room and saw a figure standing upright next to Stan’s recliner. It sparkled with glitter, but the face and outfit were unmistakable. </p>
<p>“Ta-dah! behold, me!” Stan said with a grin. “Ain’t he something? Mable made him out the wax of one of the old figures that went and melted.” </p>
<p>“That’s really impressive.” Steven said. “Mabel’s really talented.”</p>
<p>“Yup, looks just like him.” Stan said, admiring his niece’s handywork.</p>
<p>“Him?” Steven asked.</p>
<p>“The most handsome guy in gravity falls, me!” Stan laughed, giving Steven’s arm a slight punch. “And soon to be the richest after I reopen. I’m making the flyers tonight, and the day after tomorrow, we reopen the museum, so get ready to work your butt off moving around those things.” </p>
<p>“Sure thing Mr. Pines.” Steven said. He was glad to see the older man in bright spirits. “Though I mean, I can’t figure out why you’re already not, you’ve all kinds of amazing stuff in the museum already. Like the mermaid! I told Connie all about it, she was kind of skeptical, but you wouldn't display that stuff if you didn’t think it was the real thing.”</p>
<p>Stan paused in his admiration of himself and looked over at Steven.. <br/>“Kid. I stapled the back end of a taxidermied fish and the front half of an old monkey doll together to make that.” </p>
<p>There was a long silence. Steven, Stan, and Wax Stan all staring at each other. </p>
<p>“The mermaid is... fake?” Steven said, confused. “But the plaque says it's real.I mean, I wasn’t sure myself, but you seemed to believe it so I thought, it could be...or at least you thought it was?”</p>
<p>“It's fake, kid, all of that stuff is fake.” Stan said. “I made most of it with glue and junk I find.” </p>
<p>“So you’re lying to people?” Steven said slowly. “Why?”</p>
<p>“To get their money?” Stan said with a laugh. “I mean, its their own fault if their dumb enough to believe-” he stopped midsentence, realizing what he said. </p>
<p>This just got very awkward. </p>
<p>“K-kid, y’know…” Stan started again. </p>
<p>“I’m kind of tired.” Steven said suddenly. “I’m not hungry either so I think I’ll skip supper, goodnight.” He started walking away quickly, keeping his head down. </p>
<p>“Kid…”</p>
<p>“Goodnight!” Steven called back, shutting and locking his own door behind him. </p>
<p>Stan watched him go and cringed. Geeze. He looked at Wax Stan. </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that!” He huffed. His wax doppelganger remained silent.</p>
<p> He flopped down on his recliner. “Great job Stan, you barely know a kid for a week and a half and you’ve already made him feel like dirt.” He muttered to himself. </p>
<p>He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels blankly. </p>
<p>No, it was fine, he’d make up with the kid. By the time the wax museum opened they’d all be laughing about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm having trouble with making the buffer chapters in a timely fashion. Hopefully posting this finished one will help me with my block on the next few!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. NOT A CHAPTER JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THIS WILL UPDATE AGAIN IN THE NEAR FUTURE SO WATCH OUT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So sorry about the wait everyone. Summer Job WILL be returning. I have already begun. It will be the near future, because I am going to make several chapters in advance so I am way ahead of the posting schedule. I have sworn to finish this and even if it takes me ten years it WILL get done and it WILL be good. Its my love letter to both shows. Thank you very much for your patience!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very excited about this, and I hope you all like it to. Don't forget to leave a kudos and maybe a comment!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>